tanklorefandomcom-20200214-history
Weaponized Demon Republic
|- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'Racial Groups' | * ??.?% Human * ??.?% Hybrid |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'Demonym' |Demonian |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'Government' * Supreme Overlord * Vice Overlord |One-Party Republic Heillos Panzerfaust Kanna Panzerfaust |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'Legislature' |Demonic Assembly |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'Area' |48.21 million km2 |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'Population' |1.5 Billion (2012 est.) |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'HDI' |0.589 low · 8th |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'Currency' |Silver Shekel |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'Date Format' | * yyyy-mm-dd * mm-dd-yyyy |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'Drives on the' |Right |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'Calling Code' | +3 |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'ISO 3166 code' | WD |- | style="background-color:#85d185;" |'Internet TLD' | .wd |} The Weaponized Demon Republic, officially the Weaponized Autocratic Republic of Demonism, is a nation that controls most of South America and Africa, and is in global conflict with the Greater World Federation and its allies. The capital and most populous city of the Weaponized Demon Republic is Agbogbloshe, located in the province of Ghana, which used to be its own state before WDR annexation during the GWF-NATO war. The Weaponized Demon Republic is bordered by uncontrolled areas under constant dispute; the American Theatre, encompassing central America, and the African Theatre, taking up the northernmost regions of the continent. South American WDR territory is approximately 17.84 million kilometres squared, while African WDR territory is approximately 30.37 kilometres squared, totaling to about 48.21 kilometres squared, inhabiting a population of approximately 1.5 billion citizens. During the Rwandan Genocide in 1994, an organized military group known as the Demonic Rebellion began to emerge, carrying out various atrocities and making use of vile and inhumane tactics which instilled absolute fear and terror into members of even the most radical terrorist organizations that have already existed in the area, ultimately forcing them to join the Demonic Rebellion cause. They would then spend the next decade expanding their territorial influence, improving the living standards of the nations they had brought under their control, but at the cost of spreading their ideology of fear, terror and submission to demonism until finally in 2008, an organization known as the Federation Alliance emerged to oppose them. The conflict between the Federation Alliance and the Demonic Rebellion culminated into the Arab Spring of 2011, which saw the rise of violent uprisings all throughout the middle east. The chaos of the uprisings spread outwards, making its way into North America where civil unrest and conflicts against the government resulted in the declaration of independence by the Greater World Federation and the annexation of the surrounding territories. NATO's defeat, also made way for the GWF annexation of Europe. In response to the firm establishment and rapid expansion of the Greater World Federation, the Demonic Rebellion forcefully dismantled the preexisting governments all throughout South America and Africa, unifying the entirety of both continents on the 21st of December 2012, under one single national entity known as the Weaponized Demon Republic. All throughout its existence, the Weaponized Demon Republic functioned under a single-party, Autocratic Facist state. In many ways, it was similar to the political structure of the Greater World Federation, but the main difference was that the GWF was a socialist state that held social assistance programs in place. The WDR on the other hand, was Facist and offered no social assistance programs whatsoever. In response to the great international Socialist Economic shift, indicated by the reunification of Soviet States in 2015 and the finalization of Korean Unification in 2016, the Weaponized Demon Republic focused on solidifying its own security and military capabilities, while also establishing formal cooperative relations with China, assisting them with the annexation of Mongolia The nation is highly militarized with training being compulsory for children as young as 12 years of age, but are not assisted in pursuing secondary careers after graduating at age 16. As a result, a great deal of post-education graduates are left unemployed. Their unemployment, combined with the military training they had been given at an early age, results in exceedingly high crime rates and corruption. The Weaponized Demon Republic is officially a secular state, allowing for many different religions and belief systems to flourish within its borders with very little regulation, thus giving way for the rise of various forms of religious extremism. Etymology The nation gets the "Weaponized" part of its name due to being created from the ground up by the use of weapons of all types - be it physical and psychological, conventional and unconventional - and continues to exist because of the usage of weapons. "Demon" is derived from the Greek word "Daimon" which itself was derived from its equivalent in the Proto-Indo-European (PIE) precursor language. According to PIE, the meaning of "daimon" is "provider, divider (of fortunes or destinies)", from the root *da- "to divide". This is reflected in WDR society by their tendency to cause division within humanity, while disproportionately distributing wealth in favor of who are more loyal, supportive and productive to the ruling political party. Despite being governed by a dictatorship, it was through fear and intimidation on a widespread scale that compelled the people to elect the current rulers and keep them power. It was from there that a facade of being a "Republic" was established, which then became part of the national moniker. Due to the lack of political opposition and the authoritarian nature of the nation's government, it would also be considered an "Autocracy" and thus, the nation would be named as such. History Colonial History The late 19th century was a turbulent time period for the continent of Africa, as the colonization, division and occupation of African Territories by European empires culminated into the Berlin Conference of 1884, formalizing a trend known as the "Scramble for Africa" (which was also known by a much less flattering name). As a result of the Berlin Conference, the German Empire had procured regions in what would make up present-day Burundi, Rwanda, and a section of Tanzania. This German-occupied section of Africa would be known as German East Africa. Later on in the decade, the first wave of German colonists and missionaries arrived in German East Africa with mixed reception. Some people were skeptical, while others thought that they would be a better alternative to Buganda or Belgian rule. During the colonization period, the concept of ethnic inequality began to spread among the populace, fueled by the spread of Roman Catholicism and its officials at the time, who favoured Tutsis over Hutus due to their taller stature, resonating personalities and their willingness to convert to Roman Catholicism. Following the defeat of the German Empire at the end of the Great War, Belgium accepted the League of Nations mandate of 1916 to govern Rwanda as the territory Ruanda-Urundi. Under Belgian rule, the Tutis were given more political authority throughout the country, maintaining a power structure to rule over the Hutus, who were kept as farmers and lower-class workers. The Belgians introduced several different types of crops in an effort to stave off famine, as well as make the country profitable. Forced labour laws were imposed on the Hutus by Belgian authorities and their Tutsi allies in order to maximize agricultural production. To further reinforce the ethnic divide between Hutus and Tutsis, the Eugenics movement across America and Europe compelled scientists to do physical studies and comparisons on different ethnicities. Due to the Tutsis having bigger skulls (which implied bigger brains at the time), taller height and lighter skin, they were believed to be more closely related to Europeans and thus, considered "Superior" to the Hutus. The Tutsis were subsequently given special treatment by the Belgians, giving them greater political authority and influence, which they abused against the Hutu majority. By 1935, each Rwandan was officially classified by their ethnic background and had been given identity cards emphasizing their ethnic differences. The Belgians, with the assistance of the Roman Catholic Church, reinforced the differences between Hutu and Tutsi ethnicities, expanding the social and economic divide between them and even went so far as to develop separate educational institutions for each of them, though the Tutsi were most likely given far better quality and quantity of education than the Hutu. Contemporary History After the Second Great War, Rwanda-Burundi still remained under Belgian governance, but the establishment of the United Nations indicated a shift in political culture; favoring democracy and "majority rule" while abolishing the Imperialist and Monarchist culture that was so prevalent prior to the Second Great War. Since the Hutus made up the ethnic majority of Rwanda, the Belgians began to make reforms that favored them, at the cost of the privileged lifestyles that the Tutsi had been enjoying for the past couple of decades. This shift in ethnic favoritism served only to deepen the ethnic tensions between the two. In the mid 1950s, the Pan-African movement swept across Africa which, combined with support and encouragement by Belgian Christians and the Roman Catholic Church, increased Hutu resentment towards Tutsi as the oppression they've suffered under Belgian Colonists and the Tutsi elite during the colonial era were still fresh in their mind. A Rwandese political activist named Grégoire Kayiband promoted Hutu supremacy and militarized his political party, carrying out the Rwandan Revolution in 1959 which led to Rwanda's declaration of independence in 1960 and Kayiband's election into presidency in 1962. In 1973 the Rwandan Army Chief of Staff, Juvénal Habyarimana, deposed Grégoire Kayiband from presidential office, abolished all opposing political parties and imposed a rule of authoritarian dictatorship for the next two decades. Under his authority, the nation increasingly began to favor the Hutus and the nation as a whole became slightly less impoverished, but the Tutsi still suffered under the oppressive authority of a militarized government and a great number of them were forced to flee the country. Despite the civil tension and the social instability of the country, the Roman Catholic Church in Rwanda still maintained ties to Belgium and Germany, continuing their efforts to carry out missionaries, supported by Habyarimana who was a devout Roman Catholic himself. Among those who took part in the missionaries included a German named Klaus von Gerecht and a Belgian named Emma Leclerc, who gave birth to a son named Heinkel von Gerecht on the 13th of April, 1984. As they raised their child in the comfort of government protection within Gisenyi City (which was also Habyarimana's city of birth), they were completely unaware of the chaos that would soon take place a decade later. Rwandan Civil War On October 1, 1990, a Rwandan rebel group mostly consisting of Tutsis known as the Rwandan Patriotic Front (RPF), invaded Rwanda from the neighboring country of Uganda. The RPF rebel group, led by Paul Kagame, sought to reclaim the social and political power and authority they had once enjoyed decades ago, while liberating their own people from Hutu oppression. For the next 3 years, the Rwandan Civil War would continue to escalate, dotted with failed attempts by the United Nations to lower tensions in the area. The United Nations Assistance Mission for Rwanda (UNAMIR) was established in 1993 in an attempt to end the Rwandan Civil War and Canadian Lieutenant-General Roméo Dallaire was assigned to be the commander of its operation. However, UNAMIR was horrifyingly underfunded, understaffed and under-equipped, forcing the commander to work with extremely limited resources and ultimately failing to accomplish the mission he was assigned to do. At a time when Roméo Dallaire desperately requested assistance from the United Nations and the international community as a whole, his pleas remained unanswered due to a "lack of apparent interest in Rwanda", forcing him to bear witness to the deterioration of the country, ultimately leading to the Rwandan Genocide in 1994. The genocide was triggered by an airplane being shot down, which carried Rwandan president Juvénal Habyarimana and Burundi president Cyprien Ntaryamira; both of which were highly influential Hutu leaders, and their deaths were suspected to be carried out by the Tutsi rebels. It wasn't long before the Hutu became outraged, and the Hutu-ruled government began organizing and rallying all of the Hutu citizens to prepare for a mass killing of Tutsis. The massacre only started in mere hours after the deaths of the two Hutu presidents. Military leaders in the Gisenyi prefecture were the most organized and the region became the epicenter of the mass-killings, spreading outwards to the rest of the country. The von Gerecht family was caught in the crossfire and it seemed as though a feral form of demonism had taken root in the minds of Hutu and Tutsi alike. Several Tutsi saw Klaus von Gerecht and Emma Leclerc as traitors to the Tutsi rule, due to their German and Belgian ethnicity, who then executed them by firing squad right in front of the eyes of their son, Heinkel. It soon became apparent that the Tutsi who had executed their parents were not in fact, part of the rebel RPF led by Paul Kagame, but rather a group of demon-possessed individuals with no official affiliation that simply took advantage of the chaos to rape, kill and commit various acts of atrocities simply for the sake of it. Henkel was kidnapped and conditioned to become a child soldier against his will, succumbing to - and eventually embracing - the concept of demonism. As the Rwandan Genocide dragged on, Heinkel had changed his name to Heillos Panzerfaust to symbolize his transformation, and had harnessed the power of demonism to inhuman levels, subsequently acquiring various superhuman and supernatural powers, which he used to progressively instill absolute fear and terror into those around him. His influence began to spread rapidly as the fear he was propagating spread like a virus among the Rwandans. Using his demonism-based authority built on fear and terror, he formalized the assembly of the Demonic Rebellion. Heillos then began to invade the nations surrounding Rwanda, forcing people to submit and surrender to his authority and the power of demonism, thus ending the Rwandan Genocide and the civil war as a whole. Rebellion History While the Demonic Rebellion maintains control and authority over Rwanda and its surrounding territories, Heinkel opts to keep the rebel organization hidden from the public and allows Paul Kagame to rule over Rwanda as a de-facto president, using him as a facade to hide who was really in control of the region. Under the cover of seemingly legitimate political parties, the Demonic Rebellion resorted to bribery, extortion, threats, kidnappings, assassinations and other stealthy, underhanded and unethical tactics to take control of governments across the African continent. The only African country that the Demonic Rebellion struggled to bring under its control was Libya, which was ruled by Muammar Gaddafi, and consisted of nationalists who were loyal to his regime and to the nation as a whole. Despite encountering some resistance, the Demonic Rebellion manages to plant seeds of corruption into large international organizations such as the European Union and the North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO). Seeds that would eventually grow into loyalty and devotion towards the Demonism cause. It would not be until the 11th of September, 2001, that the world would see the first of the seeds bearing fruit. A plot to instill fear and terror into the hearts of millions had been conceived by demonic organizations around the world, which had unified under the secret organization of the Demonic Rebellion shortly after the success of the attack on the world trade centers and the Pentagon. The ensuing international conflicts, fueled by the fear and terror from the attack, contributed to the rise in power and influence of the Demonic Rebellion; as it profited greatly from the proliferation of weapons, oil, military equipment and vehicles, primarily from the military operations being carried out in the Middle East. The Demonic Rebellion became increasingly well-equipped and well-financed, vastly improving the productivity and profitability of the African nations it has control over, as well as putting some funds into biological human and mutant experimentation. These experiments would then result in the creation of Kanna Panzerfaust (first conceived in 1994), who would then start serving as the Demonic Rebellion's Lieutenant General in 2004. Fascinated by the abundance of social, political and economic corruption throughout South America, Heillos orders Kanna to send infiltration forces to undermine and take control of the preexisting governments and nations, without causing any of them to collapse or make the presence of the Demonic Rebellion known. In addition to that objective, she was also ordered to capture or kill Laurai Katana, the runaway test-subject which Kanna was cloned from, who was believed to have escaped to North America. It was there that the Demonic Rebellion discovered the existence of the Federation Alliance, led by Tank Titanium, which was an organization devoted to opposing demonism. Following the Zombie War of '08, the Demonic Rebellion had managed to seize control over a majority of South America as a shadow government, which the Federation Alliance sought to oppose, leading to The Great Demon War of '09. By the year 2010, the Demonic Rebellion grew frustrated with their inability to take control of Libya, and the profitability of the operations in the Middle East began waning. As a result, the Demonic Rebellion collaborated with NATO in order to stir up conflict and trigger political and economic instability all throughout the Arab nations. The plan came to fruition late in the year and tensions in the Middle East heightened all throughout 2011, culminating in what would soon be known as the Arab Spring. The chaos and confusion of the civil unrest in the region plunged Libya into civil war, in which NATO forces and their Demonic Rebellion associates took advantage of by destroying a great deal of Libya's infrastructure, making use of a proxy organization to assassinate the leader, striking fear and terror into the hearts of the populace, and seizing the gold, oil and other resources in the country. While NATO and the Demonic Rebellion were busy taking care of business in the Middle East, tapping into newly-discovered profitable opportunities, insufficient attention was paid to the rise in power of the Federation Alliance, which had managed to take control of Canada and declare itself an independent country known as the Greater World Federation. When NATO realized that their partnership with the Demonic Rebellion was in jeopardy, they turned their attention back towards the Atlantic region to fight against this newly instated country, resulting in the GWF-NATO war. Republic History The Demonic Rebellion supported the NATO forces, while the Russian Federation have decided to support the GWF. Eventually, the rest of North America and Europe was annexed by the GWF following a series of civil protests and in response, on the 21st of December, 2012, the Demonic Rebellion decided to formalize and solidify its control over the territories it was holding control over as a shadow organization this entire time; the entirety of the South American and African continents. All of the puppet governments in South America and Africa were abolished and all of the borders were dissolved, having both continents officially under the governance of one giant superstate known as the Weaponized Demon Republic. For the next four years, the nation would witness the unification of the Korean peninsula and the Japanese islands, along with the reunification of the Soviet Socialist states. With these newly empowered nations being allied with the GWF, the WDR had anticipated them to have formed an alliance with the intent to overpower the Demonic state. In response, the WDR had established formal cooperative relations with China, taking interest in their high productivity and efficiency methods at the cost of the oppression of their factory workers and their polluted environment. As a sign of "good will", the Demonic Armed Forces have lent their aid in the Chinese annexation of Mongolia, resulting in the merged state of Shenzhou. The conflict between the Greater World Federation and the Weaponized Demon Republic, along with their respective allies, still continues to this day with ground, aerial and naval battles continuously being waged over areas generally located on or near the equatorial line. Despite the Federation and its allies coming up with innovations to better combat demonism, the sheer magnitude, depravity and intensity of the corruption the WDR was founded on proves to be a very difficult force to truly put an end to. Politics Since the Weaponized Demon Republic declared independence, the nation's politics were dominated by the National Socialist Demonic Party with no opposition parties. While the ruling political party asserts that the head of state was chosen by the people, making them a democratically elected leader, the populace is shown to be oppressed by fear and brutality, leaving them with no choice but to accept the authority that had imposed itself upon them. The head of state holds the title of Supreme Overlord, reminiscent of other tyrannical dictatorships throughout history, and appoints a Vice Overlord to assist in political affairs or take office in the event that the Supreme Overlord is unable to fulfill their duties. The Vice Overlord typically oversee military operations and mayors, who manage cities and districts. The mayors are then supposedly in charge of the military police or soldiers of their respective area of governance. The hierarchy of power is often times abused, leaving room for various acts of corruption. It is commonplace for the wealthy and affluent citizens to conduct unethical and illegal business practices, as well as crimes which violate even the most basic of human rights. As expected, the Weaponized Demon Republic does not uphold any form of human rights laws, maintaining relative peace and order according to the interests and values of the ruling Demonic Party, along with cooperative and collaborative efforts based purely on selfish, viceful gains and benefits. As the poor citizens are kept in poverty, the wealthier citizens bribe the military police to keep operating their businesses unethically and illegally, and the corruption runs so deep that even the mayors in charge of the military police may often times take percentages of the bribes and may even partake in the illicit dealings themselves. No form of public elections exist within the Weaponized Demon Republic on any level, be it federal or municipal. The Supreme Overlord predominantly lives and operates as a recluse, leaving the capital only when deemed absolutely necessary. Otherwise, tasks are delegated to the Vice Overlord, other inner party officials or mayors. While the Vice Overlord directly takes charge of military operations, the Supreme Overlord would mostly deal with administrative duties in fields such as district management and foreign relations. Foreign Relations For the most part, foreign relations of the Weaponized Demon Republic are based primarily on the objective of resource extraction, processing, trading, profiteering and military cooperation against forces whose goals revolve around the protection of human rights and decency. The Demon Republic's closest ally would be the People's Republic of Shenzhou, as they are their leading trade partner and foreign military supporter. Due to the highly polluted environment of Shenzhou, inhumane treatment of workers within factories the size of entire cities and utter lack of regard for basic human rights, the Weaponized Demon Republic highly favors Shenzhou's customs and seeks to take full advantage of them. While Shenzhou predominantly keeps its large military focused on self-defense, it oftentimes carries out saboteur and spy missions on countries allied to the Greater World Federation, on behalf of the WDR, providing them with copied technological advancements as well as disrupting allied productivity. Relations between the WDR and the Reunited Soviet Socialist Republic are openly hostile, actively engaging their forces throughout the Southasian Theatre, making it difficult for the transportation of goods and equipment between the WDR and their ally, Shenzhou. The Unified Korean Republic however, very rarely partakes in active engagements against WDR forces, mostly devoting their military forces to self-defense. The Korean Self-Defense Force engages in border clashes against WDR allied Shenzhou, which the WDR sends support to whenever the KSDF appears to be significantly pushing back Shenzhou forces. Aggression between the WDR and the Catarian Empire is frequent, as space battles between demonic and Catarian forces are commonplace. The battles between demons and Catarians range within areas between Venus and Mars, with Earth caught in the crossfire. It is because of Catarian intervention that the WDR have not been able to expand beyond this range of space. Despite Switzerland and Liechtenstein's stances of eternal neutrality, the Weaponized Demon Republic maintains hostilities towards them and seeks to disrupt their predominantly peaceful way of life. One method of doing so is monopolizing and controlling the world's supply of cocoa, driving its prices absurdly high, forcing Switzerland and Liechtenstein to rely on cocoa trades with the GWF, which were first imported from the Philippines. The New People's Republic of the Philippines have been among the most formidable of the WDR's adversaries, preventing them from having any sort of territorial foothold all throughout the Pacific Theatre, while collaborating with the RSSR to combat the demonic forces in the Southasian Theatre. Despite constantly having the entire island nation under siege all year round, military intervention and aid from GWF forces and its allies have prevented the Philippine Islands from falling under demonic control. The nation has always been a high-priority target of the WDR, due to it being among the remaining few areas of the world - either not under WDR jurisdiction or in a highly-conflicted area - that produces cocoa. Conflicts between the WDR and GWF have waged for years; long before the two countries have even become official nation states, dating back to the days when the two nations were in the form of their preceding organizations, the Demonic Rebellion and Federation Alliance respectively. The struggle between humanity and demonism itself however, had been waging since the beginning of human civilization. Due to the existence of counter-ICBM and anti-nuclear weapon defense systems, nuclear weapons have been made redundant. As a result, radioactive materials are instead used in more productive and practical applications. Military The Weaponized Demonic Army (WDA) engages in military operations both internal and external to the nation. Its four branches consist of the Demonic Ground Forces, Demonic Arial Forces, Demonic Naval Forces and the Demonic Space Force. Basic and compulsory military training begins at age 12 and may continue after graduation at the age of 16, depending on their performance. Those who have managed to meet military standards are immediately assigned to mandatory service for the next 4 years. Graduates who have not met military standards are not given support of any kind, often times leaving them unemployed and forced to turn to a life of crime. Military engagements with the Federal Armed Forces (FAF) are carried out across Central America, North Africa, Southeast Asia, Australia and the surrounding Pacific areas. Generally speaking, military forces on all sides are advised not to go anywhere near the Arabian Theatre and that operations in the area would be both extremely risky and not worth the trouble. While the Demonic Space Force has managed to send forces as far as Mars and Venus, they have been unable to maintain any form of control due to constant interference by Catarian Space Forces. The WDR and the People's Republic of Shenzhou have been close allies since 2015, often having joint military operations across the Pacific and Southasian Theatre. Their alliance was a response to the GWF, Philippines, Unified Korean Republic and Soviet Socialist Republic having signed a treaty of their own, in an effort to combat the demonic forces. Despite Shenzhou mostly reserving its military forces for self-defense and subjugating their populace, it may occasionally send formations ranging from platoons to entire battalions to assist the WDR. Administrative Divisions Ever since the National Socialist Democratic Party solidified its power and authority throughout the entirety of South America and Africa, all borders that formed the preexisting nations have been abolished. In their place are different types of zones with varying degrees of government regulation as well as living standards. Red Zones: Areas furthest away from the big, populated cities; consisting of forests, deserts, open plains and mountainous regions. Locations within the red zones are mostly infested by wild, feral and demonic creatures that have either been altered by genetic experimentation, irradiation, pollution or other causes triggering biological alteration. Small villages and nomadic settlements can occasionally be found in the red zone, populated by civilians who are evading demonic rule. Orange Zones: Sections of the WDR that consist of resource extraction sites, agricultural fields and military outposts. Agricultural areas that produce cocoa are usually highly prioritized when it comes to military protection and monitoring, as chocolate is among the most scarce and sought after resource in the world. Military exercises and deployments are common in this zone, and is where a majority of military engagements between WDR and GWF forces take place. Yellow Zones: Large towns, cities and industrial areas which are densely populated and are governed by a mayor, who oversees the militarized police force tasked with monitoring and suppressing the civilian populace. These cities are usually the non-capital cities of their respective nations before the NSDP came into power. Despite the brutality of law enforcement, crime and corruption still manages to flourish; even at the higher levels, often involving the mayors themselves. Infrastructure ranges from massive and disorganized slums, to dilapidated buildings and middle class housing. Public services such as plumbing, electricity and waste management are irregular, as some municipal leaders are more efficient (and less corrupt) than others. Green Zones: The central part of large cities that are often times the capital cities of their respective nations before the WDR's consolidation of South America and Africa. These zones are the most tightly-secured and highly monitored areas of the WDR, but are also the most lavish; populated by the higher class elite and families most loyal to the demonic regime. Public services are much more consistent in these areas, and high-valued luxuries such as chocolate, alcohol, medicine, potable water and electricity are prominent. Geography Main Articles: Geography of Africa, Geography of South America Economy Crude Oil and Refinery The Weaponized Demon Republic controls the largest oil reserves in the world, with most of it being in what was formerly known as Venezuela, and the rest of the majority being located in former Nigeria. During the years leading up to the demonic consolidation of power, Heillos Panzerfaust had observed and even somewhat admired former Venezuelan President Hugo Chavez's "Chavismo" ideology and his ability to maximize the profitability of the nation's crude oil production. By the time the WDR had risen to power however, the other nations had stopped buying oil from the area and prices had taken a nosedive in the wake of the Arab Spring. Since then, massive refineries and factories were built throughout the yellow zones, along with long-stretching pipelines to connect them directly to the oil pumps. From there, the oil was then refined for domestic use, producing a wide array of oil-related products such as plastic, diesel and petrol; a majority of which are exported to the WDR's major ally and trading partner, Shenzhou. Industrial Mining The mining industry in Africa is the largest in the world, as it is highly regulated and well-structured under Heillos' regime. Prior to the WDR's consolidation of power over the continent of Africa, mining and drilling were severely untapped industries made difficult due to constant conflict and rampant political mismanagement. Mineral reserves throughout Africa contained a great deal of natural diamonds, cobalt, chromium, gold, bauxite and aluminum. Many of which are used in jewelry or other industrial goods, primarily reserved for domestic use and very rarely traded with other nations. Agriculture Due to the climatic diversity of Africa and South America, both continents have the ability to produce a wide variety of crops requiring different environmental conditions. South America has had a long history of being agriculturally significant, especially due to the presence of the Amazon rain forest. Temperate and tropical crops that are most commonly grown include sugar (sugarcane), avocados, bananas, pineapples, oranges, grapefruits, and mangoes. The most important crop in the industry however, is cacao, which is grown predominantly in the temperate regions of South America and West Africa. The Weaponized Demon Republic essentially have a global monopoly over the supply of cacao, with cacao-growing locations outside of the WDR either being under constant dispute, or having been limited to remote regions of the Philippines. Demographics Due to the hostility of the Weaponized Demon Republic, accurate estimates of the population have been difficult to deduce. According to the last known consensus reports before the NSDP came into power in 2012, Africa's population was approximately 1.1 billion, while South Africa's population was approximately 400 million, amounting to a grand total of approximately 1.5 billion. The majority of the population consists of humans, with a significant Human-Ayakashi hybrid minority. Due to corruption and harsh authoritarian rule, its borders have seen the rise in refugees - both human and Human-Ayakashi hybrids - attempting to flee the country, in favour of the Greater World Federation or its allies. Population density is concentrated in the northern parts of South America, predominantly in what was formerly known as Venezuela, due to the presence of oil, heavy industrialization and job opportunities. West Africa is also densely populated, due to the close proximity of naval and air ports connecting Africa and South America. It is also where the city of Agbogbloshie is located; the current capital of the WDR, located in an area formerly known as Ghana. Education While it is unknown how much of the nation's GDP is spent on education, it is safe to assume that a majority of the nation's funds are devoted to the military and the educational system is structured to set students up for a career in the armed forces. Refugees and defectors that have managed to escape the country have reported that school curriculum places heavy emphasis on Nationalism and instilling fear to discourage anti-government behavior. English is the dominant language used throughout the Weaponized Demon Republic, with languages such as Spanish being commonly used throughout South America, and German being offered as an optional second language to study; though it is worth noting that citizens who opt to study German are more likely to be provided better living arrangements and special privileges within WDR society. Given the rigorous training and conditioning the students receive on a daily basis, it is safe to assume that literacy rates are exceptionally high. Mandatory school age ranges between 4-5 and 15-16, following the K-10 format; 1 year of kindergarten, 3 years of primary grades, 3 years of intermediary grades and 4 years of rigorous and quite possibly life-threatening military training. Alternatively, there are private educational systems in place for the more privileged and resourceful citizens in the country that may even excuse graduates from active military duty. After surviving the K-10 system, students are evaluated on their performance. Those who are fit for combat are immediately conscripted into the military and must serve 4 years of active duty. Those who are unfit for duty or have completed their 4 years of mandatory service are not given any support whatsoever, leaving them with few options of stable employment and thus, often times turn to crime or multiple attempts to re-enlist into the military. Racial Groups The NSDP's consolidation of authority across the two continents and the lack of a census being conducted means that racial or ethnic demographic information is impossible to reliably obtain. Given the data available prior to the establishment of the WDR, a large portion of the population throughout South America have ancestry tracing back to Iberia (Portugese and Spaniard), along with significant portions of Italian, French, Slavic, Dutch and Arabic. Germans seem to have a heavy presence in the continent, most likely due to it being a safe haven for National Socialist Germans after the Second Great War. Ethnic groups in Africa number in the thousands, and conducting a proper census had proven to be a difficult task due to the lack of infrastructure, insufficient resources and rapid growth. This highly difficult task would later be made impossible due to the rise of demonism and the hostile political takeover of the NSDP. Religion The Weaponized Demon Republic is officially a secular state, not politically favoring any religious or belief system, yet allows for many different religious organizations and institutions to be established and flourish within its borders with tax exemptions and very little regulation. The lack of regulation gives way to the rise of various forms of religious extremism, which may dominate entire neighborhoods or even municipalities. One town or city may adhere to a single religion, which could possibly conflict with another adjacent town or city, thus leading to inter-municipal infighting. In contrast to the more institutionalized religious organizations that work in tandem with the government and have established positions within green and yellow zones of the country, more obscure groups such as cults and various forms of strange and questionable faith-based organizations have managed to flourish throughout the red and orange zones. Although the WDR government as a whole does not actively take part in any form of religious discrimination whatsoever, it does not intervene when religious groups within its own borders conflict with one another. This may very well be a demonstration of religious freedom taken to the absolute extreme. As a result, religious groups that manage to practice brutality and aggression, as well as maintain a sense of structure and order, are able to easily spread their influence within the WDR and subjugate other religions. Culture Calendrical Changes Holidays, festivals and seasonal observations may vary between different municipalities according to the religious beliefs of the governing general and the citizens they are tasked with overseeing. Municipally mandated holidays are held at the discretion of its inhabitants, so long as they do not inconvenience the ruling party or cause production quotas to be unmet. There are however, some holidays that are to be observed in all municipalities, as mandated by the government. Halloween is a time in which demonic creatures prominent throughout the red and orange zones begin to act feral and highly aggressive. As far as the WDR government is concerned, military forces are kept on high alert to defend municipalities against the feral creatures. These yearly sieges are also used by the education system as a means of training students in preparation for military service after their graduation, should they survive and pass their evaluations. Christmas within the WDR is, as expected, focused primarily on the acquisition of material gifts and the overindulging of luxuries. However, what is not expected is Heillos' decree of mandatory ceasefires across all military fronts; a notion that all nations across the international community seem to support and take part in. Music Industry Music is, for the most part, monopolized and owned by corporations that favour the state and the demonism ideology. As a result, tracks involving sexual conduct, the prolific usage of drugs and alcohol, and the broadcasting of highly suggestive music videos to accompany them are prevalent throughout WDR media. However, independent songwriters and musicians who intentionally or inadvertently create works that are contrary to the WDR government's agenda, are met with punishments ranging from simply being stripped of all assets, to days of publicly broadcasted torture; depending on the size of their audience and the amount of influence they've had on the general populace. Musical taste varies between municipalities, much like their religious orientations. However, due to the cult of personality surrounding Heillos and his roots as a German-Belgian, songs with German origins have become popularized throughout the entirety of the WDR; namely, "Da Da Da" by Trio and "Heut Ist Mein Tag" by Blümchen. However, the most popular song throughout the WDR is "99 Luftballons" by Nena, due to its cheerful and upbeat rhythm contrasting its dark lyrics about a global nuclear conflict. In addition to the modern German songs, old classics such as "Die Wacht am Rhein" and "Königgrätzer marsch" are used in formal events, often military in nature. Literature and Visual Art Literature and publications are highly regulated by the state, restricting works that are contrary to the WDR government's agenda. Ancient scriptures and historical documents such as textbooks, sociopolitical records and the Holy Bible have been subject to mass-burning, and individuals caught possessing them are liable to severe punishment. Revised versions of the Holy Bible and other ancient scriptures - approved by the WDR state - have instead been distributed among the populace, resulting in religious conflicts and widespread animosity. Like music and literature, visual art both physical and digital in nature - including animations - have been monopolized by large corporations that contribute to the agendas of the WDR government and the ideology of demonism. Independent animators and content creators who are unable to secure a position within a business entity are left with absolutely no support, keeping them unemployed and forcing them to turn to crime or self-harm. Since freelancers are more likely to defy the state and authority, they are often placed on watch-lists by the WDR government, and are imprisoned and tortured once evidence of subversive content being produced has been found. The visual content that does exist can range from child-friendly with pro-WDR subliminal messaging, to violent and highly graphic for the sake of entertainment, as well as also putting forth a pro-WDR message. Snuff films, animal abuse and other controversial practices are also commonplace within the nation's entertainment industry. Cuisine The impoverished and middle-class areas of the WDR base their diets on cheaply made, highly processed foods that come in cans or plastic wrapped packages often sold at state-run markets. While these foods cost very little and are easily prepared, they have very little nutritional value by themselves and can lead to some very serious long-term health problems. The more resourceful citizens make the effort to try and catch fish or search for fresh meat, fruits and vegetables out in the wilderness. The more entrepreneurial-minded individuals establish their own farms, making large profits by selling their surplus produce to the higher-class citizens of the WDR while enjoying state-provided benefits such as discounted seeds, farming equipment and military protection. The most profitable farms are those which deal in luxury commodities such as cocoa, sturgeon eggs, duck liver, wine grapes and truffles of varying types and quality. These extravagant agricultural products are exclusively reserved for the upper-class elite civilians and high-ranked government officials who predominantly reside in the WDR's green zones. Category:Countries